There are known endoscopes in the art that are configured in tubular form with pronounced length and are equipped on their distal end with an observation window, through which, in the case of an operation, it is possible to look into the surgical area situated in front of the distal end. Endoscopic instruments to perform surgical manipulation in the operating area can be inserted in the endoscope pipe through optional additional working channels. In addition, the end of the endoscope pipe comprises one or more light outlet openings, which are positioned around the round observation window and the openings of the working channels. It is common knowledge in the art to provide the light outlet openings for reception of fiberoptics, from whose end surfaces light emerges, so that a reliable illumination of the working areas is provided. The observation window is not necessarily required to be of circular configuration. These known endoscope pipes, in fact, typically demonstrate an unpleasantly non-homogeneous illumination of the working area, specifically in their use of non-circular illumination windows.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide an endoscope pipe which ensures appropriate characteristics, so that the homogeneity of the illumination is improved, by taking into account the cross-section of the endoscope pipe and the shape of the distal end of the endoscope tube for the sake of a reliable and secure handling during surgical uses.